It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Nathan receives an odd request. MattMohinder.


It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

There is a sudden knock on Nathan's door, the lighted alarm clock next to his bed read six p.m. He had been lying in bed, Peter's bed, for twelve hours. Nathan so badly want to ignore the knocking, but it came in even more repetitive, loud, and urgent. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called as the knocking continued. He wretched the door open to find Matt Parkman, hand still poised in a fist from knocking, and Mohinder Suresh. Behind them, dressed in a pink dress with white ribbons in her hair was their daughter, Molly.

"We're getting married," Matt blurted out. It was then that Nathan noticed that both men were wearing dress shirts and slacks, Matt accompanied with a tie and sports jacket.

"Congratulations," Nathan deadpanned, "I'll have to buy you a toaster."

He began to shut the door in their face when Matt's hand slammed against it, keeping it open. Nathan rolled his eyes lightly and raised an eyebrow in question. Mohinder pushed the hand down, Matt letting it slide away.

"We need you to go with us to Massachusetts, as a witness," Mohinder informed him. "Niki is already on her way to meet us there."

"And why do you need to get married so quickly?" Nathan said, opening the door and showing true curiosity for the first time since….ever.

"Well, somebody's" Matt stressed the word, looking directly at Mohinder, "boss hinted that if we should make the wrong move than Molly's extended family would mysteriously crawl out of the woodwork to take her."

Mohinder decided to ignore Matt's tone, "The adoption agency seems to think we would be much better off if we were married."

"We, however, disagree," Matt smiled.

"Will you please come with us, Mr. Petrelli?" Molly asked, looking at him with big, blue, doe eyes. Neither Matt nor Mohinder had ever seen Nathan fold so quickly.

"I'll get my coat."

"Thank God he shaved that beard," Matt mumbled half to himself and half to Mohinder.

"I heard that!"

--

Despite the late hour, when they arrived they were still in time for a late hour wedding. Mostly this was thanks to Niki, who either had flirted with the clerk or tried to break his windpipe, and got them the last remaining justice of the peace left in the building.

"It's about time," Niki yelled as the four of them came quickly through the court house doors. "You owe me for the rings."

She handed two plain gold rings to Mohinder, who in turn handed them to Molly who was pulling double duty as the flower girl (minus the flowers) and the ring bearer. Nathan was struggling to straighten his tie, and only succeeding in nearly strangling himself before Niki took pity on him and helped.

"Suresh-Parkman?" the clerk asked, giving a nervous glance to Niki. Giving the thoughts Matt caught, he could guess which method she had used and silently thanked her for it.

The clerk led them to the far hallway to a large maple door with the word **CHAPEL** written over it. He opened the door for them, flinching when Niki walked past, and closed it with a sigh of relief. The official was a skinny African American man, handsome, dressed in a deep blue suit and a ready smile.

"Hello, I'm Elijah Crawford and I'll be officiating for you," He shook their hands as they introduced themselves and he lavished comments on both Molly and Niki for their beautiful dresses. Although he spent more time on Niki and her plunging neckline, her red dress wrapped tight around her. Matt could hear her threaten to put her stiletto heal through the man's head if he tried to kiss her hand again.

"Is there any particular ceremony you wish to be performed?" Elijah Crawford asked, turning his attention back to the two men. Matt and Mohinder looked at one another. Neither had prepared much for the split second decision.

"No," they both answered at the same time.

"My mother will kill me for not having a proper Indian wedding," Mohinder mumbled. Matt laughed.

"Not for marrying another man?" Nathan asked. "Can we trade moms?"

"Planning to marry a man in the near future?" Mohinder couldn't help but reply. Nathan glared at the lot of them as they, including Molly, giggled.

"Are you ready?" the official asked. Nathan moved to stand straight next to Matt while Niki took Molly to stand with her next to Mohinder. The grooms nodded and Elijah cleared his throat.

"This night we are gathered to join together two souls as one. They will from this moment be forever entwined together as partners. They will be partners in crime, in love, in home, and in life after this. Please join hands."

Matt was blushing deeply at the words the man had just spoken, but turned to Mohinder, giving him a sure smile. He felt dry, cool hands slip into his own. He saw deep, dark eyes stare back into him and he blushed even worse than before.

"Matthew Parkman," Elijah said, looking at said man.

_Oh, God, I don't want to be first_, Matt thought, the exact sentiment written all over his face. Nathan nudged his back and Matt's countenance went back to mild panic.

"Will you take Mohinder Suresh as your husband, for as long as you live? Will you love him, honor him, guard him, and cherish him in whatever may befall you in life?"

"Yes," it came out as a whisper, stuck half-way down his lungs. He could have been seeing things, but he swore Mohinder smiled at that.

"Mohinder Suresh," Elijah continued. "Will you take Matthew Parkman to be your husband? Will you forever keep him, cherish him, walk to the ends of the earth and back for the sake of his love?"

"Of course," Mohinder answered and really did smile.

"Matt, place the ring on Mohinder's finger, and Mohinder, you the same for Matt," the justice of the peace said. Molly smiled brightly as she handed the rings to her two parents.

Matt took the smaller of the two rings and slid it onto Mohinder's slender finger. Mohinder pushed the ring on Matt's finger, right over the tan line of where his first one used to be. Niki looked on in relief, having only guessed their ring size.

"I now pronounce you bound together in matrimony. Congratulations," Elijah smiled, shaking hands with Matt and Mohinder. "You may kiss your husband."

For a moment they both look at each other with wide eyes. Molly shoved Mohinder at the legs closer to Matt. They took the not so subtle suggestion. Mohinder was the one to move forward and capture Matt's lips in a soft, barely there kiss.

As they signed the necessary paperwork, Elijah continued to flirt with Niki, who smiled wearily. Matt whispered for her to either stop thinking about destroying the man or just do it already. Instead, she quickly signed the paper, mumbled a congratulations and left.

"Who'll catch the bouquet?" Nathan called after her. She returned by giving the finger and gracefully walking out the doors. "Very lady like."

"Thank you for coming with us on such short notice," Matt said in a voice that was less stressed than when he and his family had shown up at Nathan's door.

"My pleasure. It's not like I get invited to a gay wedding everyday," Nathan replied, smirking. "So, where's the honeymoon?"


End file.
